Birthday Bliss
by Raniatlw
Summary: Inuyasha forgot Kagome's birthday. Now she's sad and he has to find a way to make it up to her...One shot.


**A/N:** Here's my second Inuyasha oneshot. I'll be writing a longer one once I've finished some of my other stories. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Vocab:**

Baka: Idiot

Hanyou: Half demon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Birthday Bliss:**

"Baka, baka, baka!" Kagome exclaimed as she stomped past Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, straight for the well.

"Kagome!" Sango called. But Kagome was too busy muttering under her breath to answer.

"What do you think happened?" Miroku asked his companions.

Sango and Shippou both shrugged, but if they had to put their money on something they'd both bet that Inuyasha happened.

True enough; the object of all their thoughts came stomping from the direction Kagome had just come from.

"She went home, didn't she?" Inuyasha growled.

They nodded their answer.

"What happened? We didn't even get a chance to give her birthday gifts?" Sango asked.

"Keh," was Inuyasha's elegant answer. He turned away and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

"She seemed quite upset. Did you do something Inuyasha?" Miroku accused.

Inuyasha didn't answer; he just glowered unhappily at the monk.

Suddenly Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and thumped his head once before yelling, "Inuyasha you baka, you forgot Kagome's birthday, didn't you."

"Oi! Runt! I'm going to thump you good!" Inuyasha growled. Shippou let out a little 'eep' and ran to hide behind Miroku.

"Is that it Inuyasha? You forgot that it was her birthday?" Miroku asked to confirm, standing firmly in Inuyasha's path to Shippou.

Inuyasha gave up on his Shippou quest and sighed. "How was I supposed to remember? I don't even know what day of the week it is half the time?"

"Well you better find a way to make it up to her. She seemed pretty upset," Sango told him.

"Like I didn't notice," Inuyasha replied, sarcastically.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts then," Miroku encouraged. "Come on Sango, Shippou."

Inuyasha watched as they walked away. He himself walked towards the well. He plopped down next to it and rested his chin on the ledge letting one arm dangle down.

"How am I supposed to make it up to her?" Inuyasha despaired.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi heard the front door slam and quickly went to see whom the intruder was. She was very surprised to see her daughter stomping through the living room, throwing her bag on the floor.

"Kagome, dear. You're back so soon. I thought you'd be gone for at least a week," her mother said, concernedly.

"I'm never going back there again!" Kagome cried out; she burst into tears and ran up the stairs not stopping until she reached her room.

For a moment all Mrs. Higurashi could do was stand there staring at the spot Kagome had just vacated. She was so startled by her daughter's reaction. Then gathering her wits about her, she climbed the stairs and tentatively entered Kagome's room. She found Kagome lying on her bed crying into a pillow. Mrs. Higurashi instantly went to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. She began rubbing Kagome's back soothingly.

Finally, after a little bit, Kagome's cries turned into sniffles and she was ready to sit up. Her mother handed her a tissue, which she took promptly. She dabbed at her eyes and then blew her nose.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" her mother asked gently.

"It's nothing," Kagome hiccupped. "It's stupid."

"Does it by chance have anything to do with a certain hanyou?" Mrs. Higurashi asked perceptively. At Kagome's pained look, she knew she had hit it dead on.

"I didn't want much. No presents or anything. Just some kind of acknowledgement of my birthday. Just some kind of proof that I'm more than a shard detector to him," Kagome explained.

"I take it he didn't remember it was your birthday," Mrs. Higurashi stated the obvious.

"No," Kagome said, sighing sadly.

"I know it's just a day like any other. But they say 16th birthdays are supposed to be special…and I guess I was just hoping for too much," she added, sounding defeated.

"You know, honey, maybe because Inuyasha grew up alone, birthdays don't mean the same to him as they do to you," Mrs. Higurashi suggested. "They may be just ordinary days to him, not worth remembering."

Kagome took a second to contemplate that before saying, "You know, mom, you may be right. I keep thinking he's a regular guy. But he's not; he's special and different. And that's why I like him so much. And I was completely wrong."

"Well you weren't completely wrong. You just need to let him know about these things," Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Mom, I think you're right. I'm going to go right back and talk to him!" Kagome said, in her usual cheerful voice.

* * *

"What can I do? I can't think of a single thing," Inuyasha brooded, still by the well.

He didn't know what the big deal about a person's birthday was. To him, they were just regular days, signifying he'd survived yet another year. But obviously, he figured from Kagome's reaction, it meant a lot more than that to her.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha exclaimed, slapping the side of his neck. Off fell a flattened Myouga. "Myouga, I should have known. What do you want?"

"Oh…" Myouga groaned. "Master Inuyasha, so good to see you again. I was just passing through. What, may I ask, are you doing sitting here?"

"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha said, hostilely.

"Waiting for the young Kagome, by chance?" Myouga asked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha answered, turning away from where Myouga was perched on the ledge.

"Oh, Master Inuyasha what have you done now?' Myouga asked knowingly.

"Not a god damn thing!"

"Well you must have if she went home," Myouga countered.

Inuyasha snorted. "It's her birthday."

"Oh…" Myouga answered, figuring out what happened.

"It's just her birthday! What's so special about that? I don't even know when mine is," Inuyasha growled his frustration.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myouga answered in a voice that clearly conveyed his shock. "A birthday is not just a birthday. A birthday is a day to celebrate the day a person was given life. It's special and sacred and should always be acknowledged."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, trying to sound indifferent but failing. "Acknowledge, how?"

Myouga sighed at Inuyasha's ignorance. "Just telling a person to have a 'Happy Birthday' is usually sufficient. A hug or a kiss would do nicely," Myouga slyly suggested and enjoyed the slight flush on the hanyou's face. "If the person is very special, you give them a gift."

"What sort of gift?" Inuyasha asked.

Myouga shrugged. "Anything you deem appropriate."

Inuyasha took a minute to digest all the info, "I see."

"I do believe I've earned the right to a little snack," Myouga said eagerly, now perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, before flicking Myouga into the air.

"Oh the life of a flea!" could be heard as he sailed through the air.

Inuyasha returned to his initial position. "Now what can I give her?"

"I don't own much," he thought. "The tetsusaiga, the clothes on my back. That's about it."

He sat and contemplated for a few minutes until it hit him suddenly. He quickly reached into his shirt and pulled out three colorful ribbons. Red, blue and yellow, they were his mothers. He remembered she was wearing them the last time he'd seen her. They were all he had left of his mother. But he was willing to give them to Kagome, if only to see her smile and make her happy. Besides, he knew they'd be in good hands.

"I'll give these to Kagome…And I'll pick her some flowers. She likes flowers," Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping up he proceeded to search for the perfect flowers.

* * *

"What are you doing, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she saw her daughter rummage through the cupboards.

"I'm picking up some extra treats for Inuyasha. I was kind of mean. And I sat him a couple of times. I feel really bad," Kagome answered. She pulled out 3 cups of ramen and a couple bags of potato chips, the regular kind. She knew he couldn't stand anything with extreme flavor.

"I'm sure he'll like anything you give him," Mrs. Higurashi reassured her.

"I hope so," Kagome said unsurely, as she packed the extra goodies into her already overstuffed, enormous, yellow bag. "Well I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, but I'm sure you won't need it," her mom said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks mom. You're the best," Kagome replied affectionately.

Kagome walked outside to the well house. She was a little hesitant to go back. It hurt that he didn't remember her birthday. But she didn't know if she was expecting too much from him, after all, he didn't have the greatest childhood. She decided she'd apologize for her reaction.

Kagome reached the well house and slid back the door. She slowly descended the stairs and flipped her legs over. Taking a second to brace herself, she pushed off the ledge and was engulfed in a bright pink light. Finally she reached the bottom. She readjusted the straps on her backpack and then heaved herself up the ladder.

When she climbed out of the well, she just stood there, finger on her chin, thinking. "Now where would Inuyasha be? The village? Or his favorite tree?"

Just as she decided to head for the tree, she caught a glimpse of red through the forest trees. She knew it was Inuyasha and waited for him to emerge.

When he did, she noticed immediately that he was carrying a bouquet of different flowers. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Somehow she knew those were for her.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. His keen ears caught the quiet sound and his eyes met hers.

He slowly walked towards her. He cleared his throat and said, "These are for you." He handed her the flowers and she took them readily.

He watched as she brought the bouquet up to her face, as she buried her nose in the fragrant flowers and inhaled deeply.

"They smell wonderful Inuyasha. Thank you so much," she said warmly.

He said nothing; the look of wonder and sheer happiness on her face took his breath away. He couldn't believe something so simple could make her this happy.

"Uh…umm…Happy Birthday," he added, feeling a little foolish.

On impulse, Kagome threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Oh it is now Inuyasha. The best one yet!"

Slowly, he reached his arms around her and hugged her closer to him. For a minute he allowed himself to revel in the feeling of her there in his arms. He inhaled her scent and it calmed him instantly.

Remembering his other presents, he pulled back. " I have something else for you."

"Oh Inuyasha, you don't have to give me anything else. The flowers are beautiful," she assured him.

He pulled them out anyways and held them out to her, hoping she'd approve.

"Hair ribbons?" she asked, marveling at the pretty things.

"They were um…my mothers," he told her.

She backed away a little, totally shocked. "I can't take those. They're all you have left."

He pushed his hand toward her. "I want you to have them. I know you'll take good care of them. And you have more use for them then I do."

Her mouth formed an O shape as she took each one from him. This was more than she ever hoped for. The simple gesture made her so happy that tears formed in her eyes.

"Oi! Wench! What are the tears for? Don't you like them?" he asked, a little uncomfortable.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she smiled a watery smile. "Of course I do. It's just that nobody's ever given me a nicer present."

"They're just ribbons," he said dismissively, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That once belonged to your mother," she said, showing him the significance.

He pulled her to him, into a tight hug. "Just cut the waterworks, will ya."

She giggled and sniffled in answer.

"Happy Birthday Kagome," Inuyasha whispered into her hair.

She sighed a happy sigh.

And nearby three aw's could be heard.

* * *

Well that's it for my second Inuyasha fic. Pure fluff! Hope you enjoyed it. Review and let me know what you think.

Thanks!


End file.
